


Your Taste on my Tongue

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Jongin loves to be eaten out.





	Your Taste on my Tongue

The movie playing on TV is long forgotten with barely 20 minutes in. Sounds of explosions and chasing cars from the action scenes emit from the screen to all around the dark living room, mixed with the sounds of Jongin's needy panting, body pressed languidly against the couch. He's got his mouth claimed by Sehun's thinner lips in a deep kiss. Large hands grisp at Jongin’s hips, their teeth clasp against each other while the younger pulls Jongin closer against his broad chest in a possessive way, making Jongin shiver and whimper as the kiss deepens and he feels his lower lip being bitten, and soon after a tongue swipes across it, both comforting and exploring him. 

Sehun has the sensual habit of biting Jongin's plushy lips, absentmindedly whenever they make out, and Jongin loves having them used by him like that. In general, he just loves Sehun's tongue, on and in any part of his body, doing all kinds of tricks that he knows precisely how to deliver. Especially when he uses it to... that particular activity Jongin is always too shy to mention or even request it, but enjoys it nonetheless every time he receives it. Jongin is aware he loves it a tad bit too much, he might even be obsessed with it at this point.

As if reading his mind, Sehun licks daringly inside his mouth, tongue sliding sloppily against his own and Jongin’s moans spill out from his throat. His hands clutch at Sehun's shirt without abandon and he mewls in his arms, completely absorbed by each passing second that he spends under Sehun's touch, brain dizzy and functioning solely for thinking, begging for him. Sehun, his Sehun.

"Shhh. Someone might hear us." Sehun whispers after detaching his mouth from his own. There's a cheeky smile on his glistening, swollen lips, matching the excitement in his eyes and Jongin doesn't even care about pathetically chanting his name loudly like a mantra. For Sehun, he can be loud anytime and anywhere.

"I don't care, just... don't stop, do something." He pleads, keeping his voice low but filled with fervor.

The dangerous possibility that one of the boys could walk in and catch them shamelessly making out like this, leaves Jongin even more turned on. It wouldn't be the first time, but since it's probably around 2am and the boys are all deeply asleep, they don't get to cause a scene tonight. Sehun seems to think the same as he cautiously scans around, shrugs and then widely slots his mouth to Jongin’s neck. He nips and sucks hard at his skin, intending to leave marks, as Jongin’s body squirms and he hisses, shutting his eyes tightly. He lets Sehun bite and lick repeatedly over the same spot, right under his jaw, mapping out the column of his neck that Jongin bares for his access. Just the mere touch of his tongue against his sizzling skin is enough to drive him crazy, providing his mind with images of that sweet tongue working over a different, more intimate part of his lower body.

Heat courses through his chest and his insides, and Jongin knows that tonight is promising. it's been too long since the last time they had a private moment, and even longer since the last time Jongin got eaten out. The anticipation makes him shiver from head to toe, so he throws a leg over Sehun's lap, feels the other's bulging erection twitching under his thigh as his hips buck up with the friction. Jongin feels his own growing too, arms around Sehun's shoulder while he finds purchase to grind against him. His whole face is heating up, blood boiling inside his veins. It feels as if he's falling into an endless pit of arousal.

After trailing wet, open mouthed kisses all over tanned collarbones, Sehun licks a long stripe up Jongin's neck, reaches the shell of his ear, gently nibbling his earlobe as one of his hands cradles the other's face. Sweat is beading both their faces. Casted under dim lights like this, Jongin can only catch some of Sehun's handsome features, but it's enough to read the lust swimming his eyes.

Foreheads resting against one another's, they stare into each other's eyes for a moment, breathing in each other's scent. Sehun is so beautiful, even more so from this up close, that Jongin thinks his heart is about to explode.

"Please, touch me." He says, quietly, hips rutting up against Sehun's thigh as he scratches at the nape of the other's neck. Sehun's quick to comply, running his fiery hand down Jongin's chest and abdomen, palming his crotch over the sweatpants. Biting his lips, Jongin lets his head fall back, drowning into the pool of sensations that Sehun's ministrations send him. He's been barely touched properly and yet it's already so hard to breathe. He doesn't think he'll last long enough to ask. He needs to try though. Another chance might not come up any time soon.

Any attempt of asking what he wants the most is swallowed down in his throat when Sehun goes back to kissing. This time is more intense, it's hasty. Fingertips bury lightly under the waistband of his sweats and finally, finally Sehun wraps his big hand around his cock. A gratifying moan tumbles out straight into Sehun's mouth and Jongin feels him smirking against his lips. Grasping at the younger's shirt, Jongin's lips part in the form of an 'o' and he grunts when Sehun’s hand squeezes around him and he starts stroking his member firmly, a thumb sweeping over the head to smear precome over the length. It's enough to rile him up but it's still not enough to bring him over the edge. Jongin needs it faster and harder, he needs a tongue. Sehun's only.

"More," He gasps, voice hoarse.

"What? Tell me what you want."

The hand never stops moving. Up and down, too slow and too heavy at the same time. Jongin whines, knowing that Sehun is teasing, playing with him.

"Just... give me more." He blushes under Sehun's gaze, the other boy's eyebrows shooting up questioningly. The smirk is just as incessant as his hand movements. It shouldn't be so satisfying for Sehun to watch him crumbling down like this, so wrecked and submissive. Apparently it is, if the way his wrist twists is anything to go by. Jongin whines again, brings his hand up to stop Sehun, then shakingly drags it further down between his legs, past his sensitive balls, until he feels fingertips brush slightly over his entrance.

"Here."

"How do you want it? You have to tell me, baby." A thick finger begins circling tenderly around the tight ring of muscle and Jongin’s breath hitches. "Let me hear you and I'll give it to you."  
"Please..." Jongin cries out. "With your tongue." Despair gets the best of him and he blatantly pushes his shyness away. He's so strung up in that moment that he doesn't even feel the humiliation nor the anxiety for being in such state.

"Eat me out. I want you to eat me out, please."

Something glints in Sehun's eyes at his words. Jongin holds the taller man's gaze as he sinks down to his knees on the floor to settle himself in between Jongin's legs. Pants are shimmed down eagerly and tossed to the corner of the couch, all the while with Sehun’s piercing eyes never leaving him.

“Put your knees up,” Sehun instructs. With shaky hands, Jongin hooks his arms under his knees, exposing himself to the cool air and to Sehun’s stare. Groaning softly, he takes in the inviting tanned and smooth skin around Jongin’s entrance.

"Come on, hurry up!" He whimpers, wiggling his ass, body bent in half.

“You like when I eat you out, don't you?" Sehun says, licking his own lips as though he's preparing himself to be served with the tastiest meal.

"Yes! Only you. Only your mouth."

At that, Sehun leans forward and drags the flat of his tongue up across Jongin's hole and he keens, eyes falling shut.

This is exactly what he was craving, dreaming about it almost every night and day dreaming about it every time his eyes laid on Sehun’s pretty little lips. Jongin is high on the feel of that tongue, pleasured into oblivion.

With Sehun alternating between long drags and soft licks, Jongin’s head turns side to side involuntarily and ragged breaths comes out of his lungs. When Sehun darts out the tip of his tongue to give more suction to the rim, Jongin's mewls, hips jerking violently. it's too much, but is also everything he expected. Sehun sucks his hole, tongue slipping in just the tiniest bit, swirling and suckling, the wet and dirty sounds enough to drive Jongin mad.

Pre come is dribbling over his shirt, but he doesn't bring himself to touch his own cock. He wants it to last, wants to feel it forever. He could definitely come just like this, untouched.

While Sehun tirelessly opens him with his tongue, Jongin sobs out his name, toes curling in the air. Incessant moans fill his ears, through hooded lashes, he vigorously watches Sehun glancing up at him, face buried between his ass, humming when he uses his teeth to graze slightly at his entrance. Pushing deeper, Sehun grabs Jongin's both cheeks and spreads him wider.

"God, yes yes yes. That feels so good. Your mouth feels so good. Keep doing it." Reaching down to thread his fingers into the other's hair, the leg that doesn't have a hold anymore falls heavily and drapes itself around Sehun's shoulder, the sole of his foot rubbing delicately against his shoulder blades. Running his tongue all the way down to Jongin’s balls, Sehun takes one in his mouth too, hollows his cheeks as he sucks fervently at it.

"You taste good. So good." Sehun pulls back to praise, and to regain his breathing and lick his lips. His chin and mouth gleaming with the wetness of his own spit. He looks beautiful like this. Rettaching his lips to the swollen hole, he starts to lap wildly at the puckered muscle, and tears gather around the corners of Jongin's eyes. Chest heaving, he feels Sehun’s tongue sliding around inside of him, rubbing against his walls. Rocking his hips in time with the motions of Sehun’s tongue, Jongin urges out a wild string of cries. If he thought this couldn't get any better, he was utterly and completely wrong. Sehun soon starts fucking him with his tongue, head moving frantically, making Jongin arche his hips away from the couch.

"Fuck, just like that-- fuck, fuck-" Jongin commands, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

A finger is slipped in, rubbing along the rim and fucking Jongin open simultaneously with a tongue. Sehun thrusts in and out on quick bursts, easily adding a second finger and sliding deeper, curling his knuckles to graze against Jongin's prostate over and over. His tongue proceeds to slither against the sopping entrance and he hums contently when Jongin lets out a pinched scream.

Jongin’s whole body shakes and he pulls stiffly at Sehun's hair, his vision blurring and voice strangled. He comes, messily staining his shirt. Sehun keeps his mouth glued to his ass, tongue still moving, until Jongin is spasming in his hold. Sighing, he pulls back, slowly dragging his fingers out, and wipes his chin and mouth with the back of his hand.

Looking amusedly at Jongin clenching around nothing, Sehun nods and smirks, gives Jongin's ass a satisfied tap and then rises to his full height. Still completely dressed, the tent on his crotch is thoroughly noticeable. But Jongin is so blissed out, he can't even move. He can still force himself to send him a tired smile, and he murmurs.

"Use me,"

Sehun chuckles, shaking his head.

"I won't last any longer. Just-"

He grabs Jongin's thighs and once again pushes them up to the other's shoulders. His grip is so strong that Jongin can feel nails digging into the flesh of the back of his thighs. He watches from between his legs as Sehun shoves one hand inside his shorts and pulls out his long, thick cock. Its tip is red and the veins along the length are bulging. God, Jongin wants to suck it.  
Sehun presses the head of his dick right up against Jongin's hole, then he strokes himself fast and hard to completion, a scowl forming across his brow as he breathes heavily, full concentrated on his task. It doesn't take long until Sehun's body goes taut and his grip tightens. Hot globs of cum land on Jongin's rim. Sehun’s hand presses down the back of his thighs as he rides out his orgasm, the thick tip of Sehun’s cock slipping in just the right amount to give him a good stretching burn. Jongin moans for the millionth time, feeling the last few gooey splashes land all over his abused entrance. He feels it dripping down over and probably dropping on the couch. Something they'll definitely have to deal with later, but none of them could care any less right now. Sehun sighs happily and sits back on his heels on the floor. There's a prominent blush painting his small face and his eyes look tired.

"I ate well," He says, bowing comically, laughing momentarily with his eyes turning into little crescent moons.

Jongin finds himself laughing along, as well as rolling his eyes at the younger's playfulness. He stretches out his long legs to hug around Sehun's frame and pull him close to his naked lap, allowing the boy to rest his head against his clothed tummy. They keep laughing as they recover their breathing, so Jongin cackles and says.

"You most certainly did, you idiot."


End file.
